


Heroes

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/237604.html?view=7860004#t7860004">2009 Snarry Games</a>. The prompts = alive and kicking, glam rock, and to the vitctor goes the spoils. The story is about how the events in Deathly Hallows affect Harry. He uses a time turner to go back in time to his fourth year at Hogwarts and warns Snape about his impending death. The two cooperate and ultimately defeat Voldemort together. They are both truly heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 34 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Heroes"  
 **Artist:** David Bowie  
 **Summary:** My entry for the [2009 Snarry Games](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/237604.html?view=7860004#t7860004). The prompts = alive and kicking, glam rock, and to the vitctor goes the spoils. The story is about how the events in Deathly Hallows affect Harry. He uses a time turner to go back in time to his fourth year at Hogwarts and warns Snape about his impending death. The two cooperate and ultimately defeat Voldemort together. They are both truly heroes.  
 **Warning:** Fluff and happy AU ending

[Download Heroes](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Heroes.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Heroes on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/07/01/heroes/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Heroes.wmv)


End file.
